


mistress in pink and her ladies

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Gay Sex, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when a princess needs servants and slaves she buys them of course will she treat them well or horrible like most of the capital do? read to find out and warning yuri and gender bendering Mine x sheele x Akame x Leone x Seryu x meny women and female tatsumi and M for adult content</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The useless slave and the Asian angel  
In a castle in the capital theirs a girl with Pink hair long in pig tails and pink eyes, and Pink dress on and average for her size her name was Mine but the people of the capital or in her kingdom called her princess or lady Mine. 

 

She was huffing out of Being Board she then yelled “Sayo!” a young girl came in she had long black hair down to her back with a flower in it and black eyes, she bowed and said, “ yes lady Mine “ she had empire armor on.

Mine then said, “please take me to the slave market I need a cleaner and a cook” Mine got up and Sayo lead her to her carriage their they went to the empire slave market were criminals or people with dept sold their children to pay it off.

Mine came across two in a cage together one had glasses on purple hair down to her back with purple eyes, she has on a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots.

The other girl brown hair tied in buns she also has red shirt blue jeans, the shirt revealed her well toned stomach and gold brown eyes with kindness but defiance as well in them.

Both women eye’s caught Mines interest she said, “I buy them” she handed the gold to the seller and bought both of them and took them to her manner it was huge.

one bowed the other dint she stood firm and said,” I won’t bow to you like Sheele !”, Mine then gave an angered look Sayo then hit Sheele friend in the belly “ah “ she yelled as she fell.

Mine then said, “take her to the dungeon and bring the hypnosis ray !” Sheele ,then said, “Mistress Mine my friend name is Li “ she tied Li to a wall and a gun came to Mine by Sayo.

Mine then pressed the trigger it strat to spin, Li struggled and tried to not look at the gun, but she was failing to fight it she then went limp a few seconds later she woke up and asked “ Mistress what can I do for you?”.

Mine gave an smile and said, “Sheele go clean please and Li cook me something!” ,Li was untied and Sayo showed her to the kitchen wile Sheele was shown the cleaning things were at.

Sheele began to try filling a bucket up with water but spelled it on the floor Mine came in looked somewhat displeased but had a mixture of sadness for Sheele she then said “ let Sayo do it Sayo!” she called.

Sayo came in and said, “ yes Mistress ?” she then looked at the mess and began cleaning it up and rest of the manner wile Mine took Sheele to the living room and seat down.

Mine then said, Sheele are you good at anything?” Sheele shook her head no Mine then remembered and said, “shit I forgot slave collars for you” Li came in the room with their lunch.

Mine then said, “Li can you go to buy some slave collars for you and Sheele?”, Li shook her head and left to buy some collars for her and Sheele by her mistress command.

She got on a horse and went to a store that sold slave collars she enrted behind it was a man he said, “how may I help mam?” Li then answered “ I need two slave collars pleases for my mistress “.

The man got collars Li bought them and left she then returned to the manner and took them to Mine and said, “here mistress “ Mine then put one on Sheele and the other on Li.

They fit perfectly on both then Sayo came in with everyones food she then asked, Mistress can I tell them how I got here?” Mine shook her head yes Sayo began her story.

Flash back four months ago Sayo got lost from Suki and Ieyasu her two best friends she tries and finds the recument station but gets lost so she seats down and thanks” what do I do wait for Sumi and Ieyasu?” then Mine walked up to her,  
she then asked “ need a place to stay?”.

Sayo then smiles and says, “yes I do miss” Mine then signaled her to follow her Sayo did and got in the carriage, and both went to Mine Manner their dinner was cooked and both ate.

Sayo began to feel weird and sick she said,” you drugged me?!” Mine gave an evil smile and said “yep you be my first slave /servant “ Sayo then blacked out a second later woke up in a lighted room in a cell with an auto recording and no windows.  
The recording played You serve lady Mine and no one else Sayo put her hands over her ears to drowned it out but it began to get lauder she then yelled” no stop stop I don’t want to serve Mine!”.

 

Three half months past and Mine came to check up on Sayo she enrted the room Sayo had lifeless eyes no sprint no will no fight in them she smiled and bowed and said “good day Mistress”.

Mine smiled a sadistically at the broken girl she opened the cell Sayo waited for an order to come out Mine said, “come out” end of flash back both Sheele and Li were shocked.

Then, everyone going to bed Mine stoped and said, “Sheele I want you to sleep with me tonight Sayo getting boring don’t get me wrong she great in the shack but I want new meet!” she said, in a hyper and excited and horny tone.

Sheele followed her mistress in Mine changing cloths as did Sheele both went to Mine’s bed and Mine took Sheele’s glasses off .  
Mine then kissed Sheele she kissed back both tongs’ rolled in their mouths, it ending up in a draw in the end Mine then ripped Sheele cloths off Intel she was in her undergarments.

 

As Sheele did the same both attacked each other’s necks kissing sucking and licking both played with their breasts and kissed and sucked them and went to their lower region.

They took their underwear off and added a finger in each other both moaned then added a second and a third both backs arched in a unison as their climax builds .

Then, they climaxed as cum came out of them both got under the cover and went to sleep the next morning they were woke up by the smell of food both got dressed and went down stairs.

Their was Sayo setting the table and Li cooking the food was done Li passed it out to everyone they all ate and liked their meal they started their duty’s for the day, else were in a village being destroyed by the capital.

Two women with black hair they looked alike for a odd reason had appetites like beasts the first girl as black hair down to her knees and red eyes as red as blood she as a sleeveless mini dress with white color and red tie, with red belt on her skirt and red gauntlets and black gloves with black long socks and black shoes.

She as her empyreal arm on her side the other women as black hair sort to her neck in a twin tail style with black eyes and a dark sailor shirt with black skirt red sides like the other girl she also were red gauntlets she also as her empyreal arms on her to and black long socks and black shoes.

The village was on fire both girls were staring at a mother and her two kids shaking in fear a higher up than said, “ slaughter them!” both girl’s were hesitant they did not draw their empyreal arms.

The one with red eyes said, “ no sir their incent people their not armed and its wrong sir” the black eyed girl said “ I agree Akame” then the higher up signaled two men.

They threw them in a wooden cell and took their weapons from them the higher up then said “we start from scratch agin with the biological weapons project!” both girls looked scared.

 

Akame then hugged her friend and said,” everything will be ok Kurume” both non human but biologic weapons were scared they lost everything their career with the empire they could be killed or sold in to slavery they dint know their fate Kurume kissed Akame to clam her down and to say she wont leave her side.

Authors note pleass read and review follow and favorite I truly need feed back it keeps me going.


	2. Chapter 2 Ex solders and bio weapons

Chapter 2  
Ex solders and bio weapons 

Mine was in her bed getting up for her day she got dressed and went down stairs their Sayo was setting the table and Li was cooking wile Sheele seat down they said, in unison” good Morning mistress !”.

They all began to eat and Mine said,” I want to go shopping today for new cloths “the three shook their heads yes they ate and began going to town their they went to stores.

The girls waited for Mine to come out of a dressing room she came out in a beautiful ball gown the girls blushed at their mistress, they then bought a lot of cloths.

The group began walking to the carriage when a thief ran past Mine and took her pouch of gold she fell to the nasty side walk, Sayo drew her bow and shot an arrow at the guy and killed him. 

She then went to retrieve the gold for her mistress wile Li and Sheele helped up and in the carriage she has fear in her eyes as Sayo got in Mine then said,”take me to the slave market I need more protection!”.

They rode to the slave market their new batch of slaves, were thrown in cages their were Akame and Kurume hugging each other and feeling bad and low like they had nothing to live for.

The carriage stops as Mine and her slave’s get out they look, for new body guards see looks 'through them and finds Akame and Kurume Mine smiled at them and handed gold to the seller.

He then unlocked the cage both Akame and Kurume come out Mine smiles and said, “serve me and you have purpose in life and you honor restored “ both girls bowed and said, in unison” we will serve you mistress”.

Mine then began going to the carriage as her slaves followed they got in and went back to the manner Li spoke, “I am tired of cooking may I rest Mistress?” Mine shook her head yes.

Akame spoke up and said,” mistress I can cook “ Mine said,”yes” they returned to the manner their Akame fixed dinner it was stake and a lot of meat Mine was shocked.

They ate dinner and left for bed meanwhile back at Akame and Kurume’s old base, their were four female bio weapons seating with worried looks on their faces one girl as green eyes and long auburn hair in a pony tail with hair clips in her hair.

She is also wearing a tank top revealing her toned stomach with Yocto-bottoms and she was barefooted the other girl as long blonde hair blue eyes, with long sleeved white shirt with black pants and loop earrings.

The other girl as light brown hair and brown eyes with big boobs and as brown and white dress on she did say,”Remus were did Akame and Kurume go?”.

The girl Named Remus as long colored hair with a dark hair band she wearing a black shirt with a miniskirt, black tights and light-colored boots. With a long jacket.

The four then left their room and began going out to find them they looked the streets stoped and rested a person showed up and asked, “Cora need help look for some people my sweet?”.

Cornelia runs up to the person and hugged and kissed her and said, “girls I want you to meet my lover Taeko “ Taeko as lime green eyes and gray hair with yellow bandana on her neck with blue light purple shirt with big boobs.

Taeko then said,”join me and Revolutionary army we can help find them for you the Capital don’t give two shits about them their expendable”, the four thought about it and knew Taeko was right.

They left for the and Revolutionary army base their Takeo took them, to Barbra Oreburg their Takeo bowed and said “Leader I brought some solders to our cause their bio weapons who defected from the Capital”.

Oreburg then said, “take them to night raid” Takeo then truned around and the others followed it took two days to get to night raid HQ their they make it by the second daylight.

They went in the HQ their are people their one has sort blonde hair with bangs that frame the sides of her face with golden eyes and wearing a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck.

She smiles and said,”ah are new recruits welcome I am Leone “ then Takeo asked,” is Chelsea here?” Leone answered “yea in the hot spring with Esdeath Takeo then went to the hot spring.

Their she striped and joined Chelsea and Esdeath Esdeath as long light blue hair to her back and icy white skin she said,”ah Takeo its been a wile how you doing?” Takeo smiled and answered,” great”.

The three talked then Takeo Left back with Mine, and her slaves they were entraining Mine by strip dancing for her Mine smiles at her women being nude it turned her on to.

She then said,” Li pleases come to my bed chamber “ Li follows her mistress to the bed chamber their both Li and Mine kissed each other with passion then Mine moved to Li neck and licked and sucked it.

Li moaned and did the same to Mine they striped to their undergarments, then they pulled their bra off and began licking sucking and playing with each others breasts .  
They moaned in unison they climax rose, then both began to rub their lower regions together as they both moaned to each other Li said,”mitress this is so great!”.

their climax rose, then both climaxed and Li crawled up in bed and said,”mistrss I Love you” Mine smiles then they went to bed the next day Pony and Tsukushi were fighting Pony threw a punch.

Tsukushi dodged she then fired, her gun Pony dodged they began to sweat then they rested Leone came out and said, “ girls lunch time!” she bought them food they ate.

Then, Pony said, “wow you strong Tsukushi “ she shook her head yes they then, went to the meeting their everyone was waiting a woman with sort silver hair and purple eyes was seating in a throne room .

She has an eye patch on her left eye and wears black cloths and a left robotic arm she then said,” Pony I want you and Leone go on a mission for me to go Kill two targets one named Ogre and his underling named Seryu Ubiquitous”.

Both women went at night fall in cloaks, Leone smiles at Pony she smiles back they made it in to the city their on patrol was Seryu and her teacher Ogre Seryu as auburn hair and amber eyes she wearing capital armor on same as her teacher.

She has a dog with white fur, with a coaler on and a leech on, the man known as Ogre as black hair but graying but his hair style was weird it had four Pony tails and his left eye has huge star shaped scar and his eye was missing wile the other was red.

They both then stoped and saw Pony and Leone in cloaks, Leone charged as did Pony “Coro attack!” Seryu yelled in a twisted tone Ogre drew his sword as Leone attacked with her fists.

Ogre dodged and then slashed Leone back he hit her before she fell she turned around and punched him he went through three buildings and died she then attacked Seryu Seryu dodged.

Leone then felt a sharp pain go in her arm she saw a needle “shit!” Leone said, as Seryu twisted a twisted smile Leone fell on the ground unable to move Pony kicked Coro through a building.

Leone was watching and hating the fact she was drugged could not help Coro got up and attacked again this time grabbing Pony in a bear hug and began squeezing her Seryu then said, “Coro don’t kill her I need her alive for Lady Mine their gifts to her”.

Pony was useless squirming in Coro arms wile yelling, as darkness took her she went limp but was still alive then Seryu injected anther drug in to Leone in her neck she went out like a light and both Coro and Seryu took them back to catpial HQ.

End of chapter 2


End file.
